


Schrödinger’s Teapot

by DarthTella



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Romance, doctor who - Freeform, more tea that is never drunk, slight angst, tentoo/rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: Ever since Norway, the Doctor and Rose have seemingly reverted into being just friends until a casual gesture changes everything.





	Schrödinger’s Teapot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an Anon on Tumblr who prompted me with Tentoo kissing Rose for the first time.

“Haven’t you ever heard that a watched pot never boils?”  Rose blinked at the sound of the Doctor’s voice. She hadn’t even realised she was starting at the kettle.  Well not really  _ at  _ the kettle, she had just been staring off into space in the general direction of the kettle.  She had been too tired to care. The Doctor stepped up and opened the cupboard to her right and pulled out two mugs and placed them on the counter plopping a tea bag into each, then went in search for the sugar bowl and the milk all the while carrying on.

“I mean it’s an absurd notion.  Watched or not, it’s still gonna boil.  It’s not like Schrödinger’s teapot. It doesn’t boil and not boil at the same time.  Did you even have Shrödinger in this universe? Or did some other bloke - or bird for that matter - come up with a thought experiment revolving around torturing cats?”

“On this Earth we still say ‘good morning’.”  Rose sighed giving him her signature tongue touched grin.

“Good morning, Rose Tyler.” He drawled cheekily leaning against the counter next to her giving her a grin that could melt just about anything.  She couldn't help but think how gorgeous he looked. He was still in his PJ’s, his hair a total mess and he could probably do with a shave (although she sort of liked the scruffy look) but still, he was gorgeous. She just wanted to lean up on her tiptoes and kiss him but…

But she wasn’t sure how he would react.

Other than that brilliant kiss in Norway, there had been nothing.  Sure he held her hand, flirted mercilessly with her, and pulled her into those almost too-tight hugs she loved so much… but that was it.  She thought after his confession of love he’d be more willing to show it, but it seemed like they had just reverted back to being best mates.

As much as she hoped their relationship would evolve, Rose didn’t want to push.  Maybe he needed time to process the whole Metacrisis thing and she certainly didn’t want to come off as that clingy girlfriend. 

The kettle clicked off and they both startled.  They had just been standing there grinning at each other while the water quietly came to a boil.

“Oh, it just had to go and boil when we weren’t watching!  That’s just wizard.” The Doctor laughed. Rose just shook her head and poured the hot water into the mugs adding milk and a generous amount of sugar to his.  She handed it to him. 

“Ta, love.”  He said casually as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead.  They both froze and stared wide-eyed at each other. His movements were so relaxed and fluid and so out of the blue and it startled them both.  The Doctor carefully placed his mug down without taking his eyes off of her.

Rose was about to open her mouth and stutter out some sort of apology, but that was made impossible as there was suddenly a whole lot of Doctor in her way.  

He kissed her almost shyly at first, but when she didn’t bolt he kissed her again with more confidence.  His hands came up to frame her face, as Rose wrapped her arms around his middle and pulled him even closer.  Her mouth was just beginning to open under his ministrations, encouraging him to make this a proper snog.

“Oi!  Not in my kitchen!  I needn’t remind you there’s a four-year-old livin’ here!”   Jackie screeched, causing them to spring apart.

“Hi Mum.”  Rose muttered, utterly failing to keep the unapologetic grin off her face.

“Mornin’ Jackie!”  The Doctor crowed grinning like an idiot.  Jackie just rolled her eyes at them as she started preparing her own tea.

“Honestly, you two…” Jackie sighed, but Rose knew her mother well enough to recognise the hidden smile behind the exasperation.  And a moment later it appeared. “It’s about bloody time.” 


End file.
